My Baby Girl
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: A little look into the Nathan/ Lydia relationship with a little bit of Haley and Jamie too, and as requested for JodieSophiaMerryGold on her birthday! :


**So this was requested by a very special lady ;) so I just had to squeeze in writing it earlier and now squeezing in posting it in between eating, physical therapy, and boatloads of homework! Ugh. But anyway another chapter should be up later of HYIMA for the Jodesters birthday : ) which technically it still won't be your birthday where you life but where I live it will? Confusing, anyway you all may know her as JodieSophiaMerryGold but whatever you call her by but that doesn't matter, anyway its her birthday and as her present I wrote her this like Nathan/Lydia one shot, with a tad of Haley and Jamie! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, happy birthday we gonna party like its your birthday (And by that I mean, I will do homework and junk while you party it up and have the bestest day ever, p.s. I want details later about your day and that whole Sophia tweet thing? TO get to the point, Happy Birthday Jodester (See what I did their I called you by your 'nickname') ;) I love you lady!**

* * *

><p>"Ten, Nine, Eight" The nurse counted as Haley screamed out in pain.<p>

"You're doing so good Hales, one more big push." I encouraged as she squeezed my hand.

"Three, Two, One" They said as Haley let out a huge sigh and there was a cry of a baby. "It's a girl!" I laid my forehead on Haley's as we were both looking into each other's eyes and smiling from ear to ear.

"You did it, we have a daughter Hales, a little girl, your amazing." I kissed her quickly before they brought her over wrapped in a soft pink blanket and laid her in Haley's arms.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered softly running my fingers up and down her small arm.

"Hello Lydia Bob Scott" Haley said happily kissing her head. Lydia opened her eyes only for me to see they were chocolate brown, just like her mothers. She had a full head of light brown hair. She was a splitting image of Haley even when it came down to her little button nose. I had gotten my wish, not only a healthy baby, but a little girl that looked just like Haley. I kept looking between to two trying to spot one difference, but I couldn't even find one. Lydia was perfect.

* * *

><p>I walked into Lydia's room and stood over her crib. She cooed as I picked her up. "Hi baby girl, Daddy's home." I kissed the top of her head before walking into Jamie's room and sitting at the end of his bed. My two children. My two gifts. I was a blessed man. Haley must have heard me as she came out of our room and sat next to me.<p>

"You okay?"

"I am perfect." I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head she started talking to Lydia. Being here with them, life was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Who am I? Who am I Lydia? Am I Daddy, is that who I am? Can you say Daddy?" I asked laying on the floor with a nine month old Lydia sitting on my stomach as she giggled. "Who is your Daddy baby girl, can you point to him?" She then hit my chest with her finger. "Good job, Daddy is so proud of his big girl." She had said Momma last week when we were least expecting it. Haley was feeding Lydia a bottle but it was too cold so she headed to the kitchen to warm it up but before she reached the door Lydia screamed 'Momma'<p>

"Who's Daddy's little girl, is it Lydia, are you Daddy's big girl?" I asked as she giggled again. "Do you want to play with Mr. Waffles Lyd, I think you do." She was cooing once again as I laid her on the floor and reached for Mr. Waffles holding it in front of me as she tried to grab it.

Then I heard the softest sound "Dada" I dropped the toy on the floor next to me.

"Say it again baby girl."

"Dada" She was smiling back at me.

"Who am I?"

"Dada"

"Good job Lydia, your such a good girl. Say it again," I picked her up once again.

"Dada, Dada, Dada"

One of the best days ever.

* * *

><p>I just got home from the river court with Lucas and I walked in to see a three year old Lydia lying on the floor of the foyer coloring. Then I saw the coloring on the wall and could somewhat make out the name 'Lydia' on it. Haley had been trying to teach her how to write her name.<p>

"Lydia, what's on the wall sweetie?" I asked squatting down next to her.

"Nothing" She shrugged off getting back to coloring her horse? Dog? Pig? No it was definitely a dog…I think. It would make sense Jamie had been convincing her to tell Haley and I that _she _wanted a dog really badly.

"Oh really" I pointed to the scribble.

"What's this?"

"Ohhhh you mean that. Chester did it."

"Hmph, Chester huh? That was very nice of him to try and teach you how to write Lydia again wasn't it?" I was trying to not smile.

"I guess, I told him that you're not supposed to color on the walls though." She shrugged, she was very very smart.

"Well that was very good of you. But so Mommy doesn't get mad at Chester can you help me clean it off?"

"I guess"

* * *

><p>I stood in the driveway with a four year old Lydia. She wanted to learn how to play basketball the real way. She had a small net of her own that came up to my waist, which was nowhere near the pool, but she wanted to play the big girl way. And that's what lead me outside on the hot summer day, because I could never refuse my baby girl. I stood her close to the net before realizing her purple converse, the ones that were 'just like mommies' that she wanted even though she couldn't tie them I bent down to tie it before looking at her outfit. She must have dressed herself today. She was in <em>that <em>faze, She wore a pink and blue polka dotted shirt along with orange shorts, although Haley must have convinced her to let mommy do her hair seeing as it was in two neat pigtails.

"Daddy lets play" Said her tiny voice. I got up chuckling

"Alright Lyd, now line your shoulders up with that red square and throw the ball as hard as you can at it." She tried, hitting the pole right in front of her from the net and the ball bounced back and came flying at me as it hit me square in the chest knocking me off my feet. It hurt but then I heard Lydia crying I looked up to see her staring down at me. "What's wrong baby girl."

"I hurt Daddy" She said quietly wrapping her eyes. I got onto my knees and squatted in front of her.

"No you didn't see Daddy's fine, I'm fine, its okay." I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug. She definitely got Haley's kindness. "Do you want to try again?" She pulled away smiling and nodded.

This time I stood right behind her to make sure it didn't come back and hit her. I instructed her what to do again, this time it got further off the ground but it didn't arch much.

"Let's try this a little bit differently" I said hoping she didn't get Haley's sport skills 'cause that would break her heart. I stood behind her once more, but this time I place my hands over hers on the basketball, it hit the edge of the basketball net before falling straight down.

"Look how close it go Daddy!" She said out of delight smiling wide. It didn't matter to her that it didn't make it, but it was close.

"How about we try one more thing and then we take a cookie break?" I asked as she nodded quickly. I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto my shoulders.

"Woah!" She giggled.

"You like being tall?"

"Yea!" She exclaimed. I handed her the basketball once more, hoping it didn't fall on my head. Only this time it made it in. "Did you see that Daddy it went in!" She said out of glee.

"Woah Lydia, you keep that up, you'll be replacing Jamie on the Raven's!" I said as she laughed. I was the head coach of the Raven's and Jamie was the second freshman to ever make it on the varsity team, me being the only other. Lydia often sat on the sidelines cheering him on and handing out towels and water to the other players.

"That would be so cool Daddy!" I lifted her off of my shoulders but then held her on my hip as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." I kissed her head leading us into the house. Placing her on the kitchen counter "Daddy can I have some of that blue stuff the Raven's always drink." Gatorade…she was too young for that wasn't she, you need to work it off or it isn't healthy for you right? Ten I looked into the fridge seeing Haley made blue cool aid "Sure Lyd," I poured two glasses of it, she wouldn't know the different, and grabbed two cookies out of the cookie jar "Now don't tell Momma, its almost dinner time but we disserved it after our hard work."

"What's that I hear?" Haley asked as her very pregnant figure stepped into the kitchen "Cookies without Momma?" She smiled as I handed her one.

"Momma! Momma! I made a basket and Daddy said if I kept it up I could play for the Raven's!" Lydia said out of excitement.

"Did he?" She eyed me with a smile. "That's great baby, I'm so proud of you." Haley kissed her head before looking at me again with holding a laugh.

"Maybe when you are a little older though, because you are so good it wouldn't be fair to the other teams." I made up as she pouted, then she remember the cookie in her hand and got excited again.

* * *

><p>A petrified Lydia stood in front of Haley and I today "I don't wanna go!" She fought stomping her foot for exaggeration, Haley and I had prepared her for this day and being as she was the daughter of tutor-girl we thought she would be excited. But no Lydia Bob Scott was afraid to go to her first day of school.<p>

"Baby its going to be so fun, you get to meet your teacher, Ms. Lauren, and then you're gonna color and play toys and have nap time." Haley said squatting down to her level.

"Buuuutttt Mommma, I can do that at home with you and Daddy and the baby." She wined.

"Lyd" I said squatting down too. "You can meet friends here and when you go out for recess you can play basketball. Your going to have so much fun. Plus big brother Jamie goes to school and he would make fun of you if you were afraid." Jamie often did tease her in good fun as a big brother would, normally we didn't support it but if it got her to walk in the building it would be useful for once.

"Oh, well then I wanna go in now!" She ordered turning around and started walking away from us.

"Lydia wait for us" Haley said getting up and chasing after us.

"You can go now, I will be fine." She said as if she was twenty five and not five. Haley looked to me as we laughed chasing after her. Ms. Independent.

* * *

><p>I put down the kickstand of the pink princess bicycle after I removed the training wheels from it. Lydia had been bugging me about it all week that she wanted to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels.<p>

"Is it read Daddy?" She said running out with her helmet.

"Sure is baby girl, can you put on your helmet for me?" I asked as she nodded but then began to put it on backwards, I chuckled, "Come here squirt." I fixed it before kicking up the kick stand and holding the bike. "Alright now hop on."

She sat on the seat and place her feet on the petals. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yep, try to keep my balance and to always keep pedaling."

"Good, you ready." She nodded once more before I began to push her down the street. "Start pedaling Lyd."

"Go Lydia go!" Jamie shouted from where he was sitting on the curb.

We were about halfway down the street before I helped her turn around. "Let go Daddy!"

"You sure?"

"Let go!" Then she went pedaling down the road as I chased after her.

"Go Baby girl you can do this!" I said running along side of her as she smiled. I stopped in front of the house watching her go a little further before yelling "Watch this Daddy" She then tried to take a sharp turn but the bike flew out from under her and she hit the ground and started cry. Jamie and I were instantly at her side as I quickly picked her up whispering soothing words to her before I turned around seeing Jamie pick up the bike from the middle of the street and following me.

"Your okay Lydia, you did so good now we are just going to get you all better. I sat her on the kitchen counter once more "Hales can you get me some band-aids and Neosporin?" I shouted wiping down the scrapes on her left arm and leg. Nothing was too serious, mainly scrapes and a few shallow cuts. "I am so proud of you baby girl."

"But…I…feeeell" She cried out.

"You were doing so good though you road down the street by yourself." Then Haley walked in with the medical kit.

"Baby what happened?" She asked kissing Lydia's head.

"She tried to turn and fell of the bike."

"Well Mommy will get you all better okay?" She said before suddenly becoming the nurturing mother she was and Nurse Haley.

Jamie then joined us "I put her bike back in the garage before locking the garage door."

"Thanks Jame"

"But what about riding my bike Daddy?" Lydia questioned, she wasn't going to give up, she sure was persistent.

"Another day baby girl."

* * *

><p>I watched my twenty-four year old daughter from a far as she fixed her long honey blond hair in the mirror. She did not follow my instructions. I told her she wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty yet here I was, six years before that date, at her wedding.<p>

But here I was looking at her and only seeing that new born baby who opened her eyes wide for me, that little girl who colored on the walls and blamed it on the _rabbit, _the little girl who cried when she though she hurt Daddy, the little girl who was afraid to go to school, my first little girl. And she often had to tell me if I did something since she was my first little girl and I had no clue how Barbie's should look or how to braid hair.

"Knock Knock" I said as she saw me.

"Daddy" She hugged me.

"You look amazing Lyd." She was beautiful.

"Thanks daddy." She blushed, just like her mother. "Is it time?"

"Yep" I said as she interlocked her arm around mine and I lead her to the doors. My baby girl was getting married. It was too soon, I couldn't do this. Remember Nathan, you love this little girl beside you and she is happy. Davis makes her happy, Davis was sweet and kind to your little girl, he even came to you before he proposed asking if he could ask her to marry him. Davis was Brooke's son and he was perfect for his little girl.

I kissed he cheek before whispering in her ear "You will always be my baby girl, and I love you."

She simply smiled back whispering "I love you too" before they opened the doors and I started to lead her down the isle. I saw Haley on the right in the first pew, sitting next to her was our three grandchildren, Jamie and Madison's kids, James Nathaniel, Amelia Haley, and Ethan Chester. Even though their was a huge gap in age Jamie and Lydia were very close which meant Lydia instantly bonded with Madison. They each stood in the bridal party up front along with Haley and I's other four kids, Lucy, Charlotte, Adam, and Conner. Sawyer, and Anna Scott were up there and so were Jude and Penelope Davis. Brooke and Julian's other two children aside from Davis. I looked over to see the smile on her face which was worth all the money in the world. My baby girl was happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
